Episode 7093 (29th January 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Emma spots Pete approaching as she walks away from the barn and realises she can't leave James without being seen. She screams for help and feigns ignorance as Pete helps her free him. Rachel apologises to Sam but he's livid and realises she tried to trap him. Pete calls for an ambulance as Emma tries to resuscitate James. Nicola realises she needs to accept the fact that she can't have another baby, worrying that she'd miscarry again if she managed to fall pregnant. The ambulance takes James to hospital as news reaches Chas, Finn and Ross who make their way there. Katie and Chrissie arrive at the hotel but Chrissie grows annoyed when the Receptionist is unable to find any trace of Robert. They narrowly miss each other as Robert arrives in the background. Pete questions Emma on why she was with James in the barn and she admits she was asking him for help again. Robert joins Aaron in their hotel room as they kiss. Chrissie and Katie spot Robert's car parked outside as they leave the hotel. Aaron is silently shocked when he sees Chrissie and Katie coming back up the steps as he closes the curtains. He keeps quiet as he and Robert continued to kiss but the pair are distracted as housekeeping knock on the door and Robert notices Chrissie and Katie walking the corridors in the background. Finn and Ross are grateful for Emma helping James when they receive news that he's awake and talking. Robert gets rid of Aaron and rings Chrissie pretending to surprise her with a hotel booking. Chrissie is livid with Katie for making her paranoid. Emma is relieved when James thanks her for saving him. Val takes on Kerry when she realises Kerry is trying to split Sam and Tracy up. Nicola tells Jimmy that she knows they may not have another baby before cheerfully telling him she's going for a night out with Laurel. Paddy is suspicious when Aaron arrives home early but Aaron remains secretive. Chrissie joins Robert in the hotel room, pretending that she's been on her way. Pete thanks Emma for saving James' life, telling her that if she wants to stay in the village she can as long as she stays away from him, Debbie and the kids. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *Receptionist - Cara Wilson *Doctor - Philip Buck Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Play area *Butler's Farm - Yard and barn *Hotten General *Barden Park Hotel - Interior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emma flees the scene as James lies bloodied and pale-faced under the pallet, but quickly changes her tack when Pete turns up; and Robert and Aaron arrive at the hotel, unaware Katie and Chrissie are close behind. * Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,750,000 viewers (25th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes